Sky Above, Voice Within
by shadr
Summary: When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding, the World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on her back with an arm supporting her head, Kaja relaxed under the vast expanse of azure above her. Clouds scuttled across the sky, the sun breaking out from behind them in glorious bursts of light. Leaves fell in herald of the coming winter, and Kaja sighed, taking in the autumnal beauty that surrounded her. The leaves that still clung to the near-naked branches above her fluttered, dancing in the soft breeze.

It was nearing midday, the sun climbing to its highest vantage, and Kaja had been lazing under the sky since she had woken that morning. Times such as these were hard to come by, and Kaja was appreciative of the chance to disappear into the forest and spend some time in solitude.

Kaja wished she could spend the rest of the day in the same way, but if she didn't return soon, she was all too aware she would be missed. Reluctantly, Kaja stood and reached for her bow, stowing it in its usual place on her slim shoulders. The weapon was her prized possession; crafted by her people deep in the forests of Valenwood it was decorated with intricate carvings etched into it.

Following the same overgrown path she had used on the journey in, Kaja headed back towards the city of Riften. Situated towards the south of the province, it was one of the few regions that did not have constant snowfall. Its climate was much more mild, if often a little overcast, and Kaja relished not being frozen to the bone constantly.

Reaching the main gate, she nodded in greeting to the guards as she passed. She had called Riften home for a nearly three years now, and it was one of the few places she felt comfortable in. The noise and bustle of the market reached her ears, along with the faint scent of saltwater that wafted in on the breeze. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell, suddenly reminded of the day she'd taken her first steps into Riften.

She'd seen no more than sixteen winters, and had come to Skyrim a fresh-faced young Bosmer seeking fulfilment and excitement. Within a matter of hours of arriving, she'd had her purse cut, belongings stolen, and was left penniless on the street. Welcome to Riften.

Smiling slightly at her innocent naivety, Kaja turned down a shadowed alley, heading for the secret entrance that lead to the sewers beneath the city. Glancing over her shoulder to ensure she was not being observed, she pushed the small button that activated the mechanism put in place to open the sliding door. A narrow staircase was revealed, and Kaja hurried down it, the door sliding smoothly shut behind her.

She emerged in an underground tavern, long shadows flickering over the walls from the torches light. Tables were spread out in front of the bar, occupied by men and women all in the same simple leather armour that she herself was garbed in.

"Hey, Kaja, nice of you to join us," called out one of the men as he noticed her arrive.

"Good to see you too, Rune," Kaja said with an amused smile. Out of everyone in the guild, Rune was always the first to tease her. When she'd first been recruited, he was the one who had taken a liking to her and shown her the ropes. They'd bonded quickly and she now considered him almost akin to a brother.

"Where've you been this time? I still think you've got some kind of secret lover you're always with," Rune said, a cheeky smile lighting up his deep brown eyes.

Kaja snorted in derision. Chance would be a fine thing. "Rune, you got it. I'm secretly married. Do you want to see a picture of my children?"

Laughing, Rune crossed the room and embraced her. Kaja hugged him back fiercely; she always felt safe in his arms.

"Hey, Kaja." The voice came from the shadows; Vex stood against the wall in her usual spot, one leg resting against it. "Brynjolf wants to see you."

Kaja nodded in response. Her and Vex had a relationship based on mutual respect, and although they were not the best of friends, they got on amicably enough. During her first few months with the guild, Vex had treated her with distain, making it obvious that she didn't believe Kaja belonged with them. After some time, Vex seemed to warm slightly to her, but the two women were never fated to be close.

Kaja found Brynjolf in his usual place: pouring over some complex blueprints in the cistern. Since he had reluctantly taken over leadership of the guild the previous year, after Mercer Frey had left suddenly without warning, Brynjolf had spent most of his time in the cistern. She hadn't seen him enjoying a tankard of mead in the Ragged Flagon in months, and he was looking more stressed with each passing day.

Brynjolf didn't seem to notice her enter; his brow was furrowed as he focused intently on the papers spread out before him. Kaja hovered awkwardly in the doorway for a minute before speaking.

"You wanted to see me?" she said, her voice echoing in the silent room. Brynjolf jumped, almost knocking over the bottle of ink on the table.

"Divines, lass, those feet of yours are light!" Brynjolf said, his accent softer than most Nords.

"Well, I'm in the right profession then," Kaja smiled back.

Brynjolf nodded in agreement. "Indeed you are, lass. Now, down to business. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I'm as close to desperate as I've ever been."

Kaja raised an eyebrow; if Brynjolf was worried, something was definitely wrong. He was probably the least uptight person she'd ever encountered.

Brynjolf continued. "Rumours have been spreading, and whispers have reached my ears of something I hoped I would never hear. Does the name Karliah mean anything to you?"

Thinking about it, Kaja had a vague recollection of the name. "I think I remember hearing Delvin mention that name once, long ago. Vex hushed him quickly, though. I didn't know who they were talking about but I got the impression there was some bad blood there."

"Aye, bad blood there is, lass. Karliah was in the guild around the same time I joined. We grew close, often doing jobs together. I had her back and she had mine. Well, I thought so. I'm still not sure why or even how it happened, but she ended up murdering the Guildmaster at the time. Gallus was a good man, and he didn't deserve such a fate. Karliah went into hiding after that, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of her for these past seven years."

Kaja carefully considered the information she had been given, taking time to process it. "If she is alive, what does it matter? She's had almost a decade to act, and hasn't so far. She doesn't seem to be much of a threat."

"I underestimated her once. I don't want to do it again. She's dangerous and manipulative and I need to find out if she truly is alive."

"So where do I come into this?"

"You're the only one capable of the job I need you to do that's not emotionally involved. Vex and Delvin, they're... sensitive about this. Personal feelings can cloud judgement and impair sense, and that's not something I want to risk."

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Bryn. You've all been good to me, and I want to help you now."

"I appreciate it, lass, and thank you. I need you to find out more about these rumours. My sources tell me Karliah was sighted near Winterhold. Some place called Snow Veil Sanctum. Go there, and find out if she's around. But watch out, Kaja. She's killed innocent people before, and she's more than willing to do it again."

* * *

Kaja hurried back to her chambers, mentally listing the items she was going to take with her. Throwing a selection of potions and other supplies into her pack, she opened her wardrobe and pulled out her traditional Bosmer armour. Brynjolf had advised her not to wear the guild's armour as it would be much too obvious.

Her own armour was fashioned from tiny interlocking green scales that camouflaged the wearer amongst the foliage. The top stopped short of covering her midriff and was decorated with the teeth of the first wolf she had hunted as a youth, as was the Bosmer tradition. Her arms were left bare, and she covered her hands with fingerless green gloves trimmed with gold. On her legs went pants made from woven strips of the strongest leather and soft boots that muffled the sounds of footsteps.

Kaja ran her hands over the familiar garments, admiring the supple leather and smooth scales. She had missed wearing it, and was glad that she had the opportunity now.

Shouldering her bag, she swept her eyes over the room one last time and left. She was going to leave straight away as Brynjolf had instructed. He'd also made her swear she would tell no one of her quest, and she had given her word. Still, Kaja found herself stopping by Rune's chambers.

"Hey, you got a second?" Kaja asked, leaning against Rune's doorframe.

Rune looked up from cleaning his vast collection of daggers. He stared at her for a second, not used to seeing her in full Bosmer dress. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I'm going away for a while and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I see. Where are you going so suddenly?"

"I can't talk about it, Rune, so don't ask. There's something I have to do; I'll be back soon. Maybe in a fortnight or so, I'm not sure."

Standing up, Rune frowned at her. His eyes, usually so playful, were narrowed in confusion. "Why so secretive? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just have something to do, and I wanted to say goodbye before I left. That's all. It's personal."

Although Rune's face did not change, he nodded slowly. "Okay. But be safe. Nocturnal guide you, Kaja."

Dipping her head and murmuring her thanks, Kaja left the room. As she walked through the Flagon, she glanced back at her friends sat at the tables. She was grateful to them for taking her in when she had nothing, and was glad to be able to do something for them.

The sky had gradually filled with clouds of grey during the course of the day, and it looked very overcast as Kaja slipped through the secret entrance. The air was mild, warm almost, and Kaja guessed it was mid afternoon. With a few good hours of daylight left, she began her long trek to Winterhold.

Her journey would take her north through The Rift, Eastmarch and The Pale before she would reach Winterhold hold. Travelling from the bottom of the province to the top would take a good week's walk through dangerous territory, and Kaja was glad of her bow.

Leaving the city, she began to follow the path northwards through the autumnal forest. The ground before her was littered with trampled leaves that crunched slightly underfoot. This region of The Rift reminded Kaja somewhat of her home in Valenwood. Although she was fiercely loyal to the guild and would never leave them, she always felt a small rush of longing whenever her thoughts turned to home. She missed the feel of the ground beneath her bare feet and the ease of which she could travel through the dense forest.

When she had first arrived in Skyrim, she was surprised at how plain the native Nords appeared to her. With her ebony hair braided back on one side in the fashion of the Bosmer and her ears pierced multiple times, she stood out painfully against the sandy haired humans. They seemed to regard her with distrust, but she supposed they were naturally suspicious of mer after years of Thalmor oppression.

* * *

Crossing the rocky and uneven terrain of The Rift took much longer than Kaja had previously anticipated. She was almost a full day's walk from its northernmost border as the sun began its descent from the sky. Deciding to save her energy rather than carry on into the night, Kaja scouted around for a suitable tree that she could rest in. She had never understood the Nord's penchant for sleeping on the ground, preferring to nest between some high branches as she had done all her life. Sleeping in a bed had taken some getting used to.

After settling down in the branches of a sturdy oak, Kaja dipped into her pack and retrieved a hunk of bread and an apple, slightly bruised from the journey. It wasn't a very substantial meal, but it took away the pangs of hunger she had been feeling. Washing it down with a few sips of water, she lay back against the trunk, running her fingers over the rough bark.

The moons rose quickly in the black sky, huge orbs that shone brightly in the darkness. The stars were out clearly tonight, and Kaja could see them through the gaps in the leafy canopy above her. As a small girl in Valenwood, Kaja had been fascinated by the stars, learning their names and staying up late to watch them. This interest was still with her in adulthood, and she fell asleep searching the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Sitting up slowly, she winced slightly as her muscles protested at the movement. Untying her pack from the branch above her, she jumped down from the tree, landing lightly in the grass below.

She'd followed the rushing waters of the Treva River thus far, as its meandering path lead across The Rift and up to the border with Eastmarch. Lake Honrich was a few leagues behind her, and she aimed to reach Darkwater Crossing by the coming evening.

The weather was fine, the sun gently warming her pale skin, and Kaja appreciated the time spent outdoors. She often felt stifled by the human's stone walls and towers, much preferring to venture outside whenever she could. If a petty errand needed running, Kaja was usually the first to volunteer if it meant she could escape the underground headquarters of the guild.

She stopped once for lunch after shooting a rabbit that had the misfortune to cross her path. The arrow passed cleanly through the eye of the small creature, leaving the meat entirely unscathed. After gutting and skinning the rabbit, she buried the entrails so as not to attract wolves and divided up the meat. Wrapping half of it in some large leaves she found, she stowed it carefully in her pack for another meal.

Glad of a full belly, Kaja continued on her journey, and soon enough her sharp eyes caught sight of Darkwater crossing on the horizon. The light had faded considerably, and no one appeared to be about.

She reached the small mining settlement within ten minutes, just as dusk was beginning to settle. Kaja was a little apprehensive about passing through somewhere so well-travelled; she preferred to stay off the roads. However, this was the quickest way to get into Eastmarch and time was of the essence.

Approaching with caution, Kaja kept to the shadows. The skin on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably, and she couldn't shake the feeling of suspense that hung thick in the air.

It was only evening, but nothing seemed to stir as Kaja approached the first building. No people passed by, on their way home after an exhausting day's work in the mines. Kaja froze, reaching for her bow, as the sound of hushed voices reached her keen ears.

"This is the place, is it not?" The voice was a gravelly baritone, and the accent was unmistakably Nordic.

"I believe so," came another voice, the accent even thicker. "Yes, it is."

From the sounds of the footsteps, Kaja guessed at ten, maybe twelve individuals making their way towards her as she crouched in the shadows. As far as she could tell, they were all wearing heavy boots, and the telltale clinking of armour could be heard.

They drew closer, and in the remaining light from the slowly melting sun, Kaja could see they wore the blue cuirass and chainmail of the Stormcloaks. Their weapons were sheathed, and they strolled with the arrogance of those that considered themselves righteous.

All was still. Then-

"ATTACK!"

The yell rent the air in two, a blood-curdling cry that set Kaja's heart beating rapidly. Imperial soldiers and a few Thalmor spilled out from their hiding places in Darkwater crossing, and their numbers vastly outnumbered the Stormcloaks.

Cries of surprise quickly faded into shouts of anger as the Stormcloaks swung into action. Weapons drawn, they ran to meet the charging enemy and the clashes of steel on steel soon became the dominant sound.

Kaja was making plans to creep away and flee when a short Imperial youth caught sight of her. With a loud cry, he ran towards her, sword swinging around his head.

Reacting almost without thinking, Kaja pulled an arrow from her quiver and sent it singing from her bow with incredible speed. The streamlined projectile found its mark in the soft flesh of the soldier's throat; blood bubbling at the corners of his mouth, he collapsed onto the ground.

Fighting for her life now, Kaja fired arrow after arrow into the mass of red-clad soldiers, but their numbers did not seem to fall. The Stormcloaks were holding their own, but Kaja could see that they would soon be overcome.

Noticing her stood a few feet from the main battle, a group of soldiers peeled off and charged straight for her. Kaja managed to take one of them down with a well-placed arrow before they were upon her. Despite struggling with all she had, Kaja soon found herself overpowered by the vast number of Imperials.

Her bow was snatched from her grasp, and her quiver with it. Her pack was emptied onto the ground, potions and food spilling out. She screamed at them, cursing in both her own language and that of the humans, kicking and hitting and biting everything that came near enough to her.

After a brief struggle, her hands were roughly yanked behind her and bound tightly with coarse rope. Looking round, green eyes flashing with anger, she could see the rest of the Stormcloaks had also been rounded up and restrained.

They were lead to a wagon that stood just inside Darkwater crossing, concealed by some foliage. Kaja was shoved up the steps and into the rickety wooden carriage along with the Stormcloaks. After a brief pause, the wagon's wheels rumbled into motion beneath her, and they moved off.

Most of the Stormcloaks she was riding with were men, but a few women sat amongst them. The man to her right was dressed differently to the rest; his clothes were of fine quality and edged with expensive furs. What struck Kaja as odd was the gag that covered his mouth.

"Who're you?" The man sat opposite addressed her quietly. She recognised his voice from before; he was the one with the very thick accent.

Glaring at him, Kaja drank in his appearance. His shoulder length blonde hair was worn loose in the style of men, and his ice blue eyes stared directly at her. He was well-built, large muscles bulging under his snug armour.

"I am curious," he continued. "You're no Stormcloak; what were you doing here?"

Kaja looked at him with contempt before answering. "I was just passing through. And no, you're right. I'm not one of you... brutes."

"Fine. I was just going to apologise, but I suppose I'll keep my words to myself."

"You do that," Kaja spat, and silence fell over the wagon once more.

After a full night of riding uncomfortably in the carriage, they rode into a small town as the sky was lit up with the orange and pink of dawn. Kaja jerked awake, chin bouncing off her chest as the wagon rolled over a stone in the road.

"This is Helgen," the Nord opposite her spoke again. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in..." His voice trailed off, overcome with nostalgia.

Kaja looked around, eyes widening in shock. "Is that General Tullius?" She exclaimed in hushed tones.

The Nord opposite followed her gaze and nodded. "Yes. And it looks like some of the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves."

Kaja raised an eyebrow and the Nord had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry. But you'll forgive my dislike of them, especially in light of recent events."

"I'm Bosmer, anyway," Kaja muttered. She was used to the confusion; she often had trouble distinguishing between the races of men. Their rounded ears and almond shaped eyes all looked the same.

The wagons jolted to a halt, and the Imperial drivers jumped down from their seats.

"Get these prisoners out of the wagons immediately!" A harsh female voice rang out, and the soldiers began to pull the Stormcloaks from the carts.

It was only as Kaja stood that she got a good look at the scene before her. Her heart stopped, and it felt as though her stomach had dropped out of her body.

Standing in the middle of the town square stood an executioner, a black hood concealing his face and a wicked axe leaning against him. At his feet, a wooden block sat, covered in what looked like dried blood.

"Step towards the block as we call your name!" Barked the Imperial woman. Her silver captain's armour glinted in the morning sun, and her eyes had deep lines around them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," called out the younger, chesnut haired soldier next to the Imperial captain.

Surprised, Kaja glanced around. She'd heard of Ulfric Stormcloak, as anyone in Skyrim had, but she'd never seen him before. The same gagged man who had been sat to her right in the wagon pushed his broad shoulders back and stepped forward, staring down the soldier who had called his name. She understood now why he was silenced; allowing him the chance to Shout would be catastrophic.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The Nord who had spoken to Kaja followed the same path as his Jarl, throwing her a quick look as he passed.

"Wait, you there. Who are you?" The soldier ran a finger down his list, and looked up at Kaja. She took a wobbly step towards him, and tried to muster some courage.

"My name is Kaja. I'm Bosmer. Lived in Skyrim for nearly three winters." She said, looking him in the eye with an air of defiance.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The young soldier questioned.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Pure dread forming in the pit of her stomach, Kaja walked off after Ralof and Ulfric. Her thoughts were a panicked mess as she tried hopelessly to work out what to do. Her bindings were too tight to pull free from and the knot was strong.

Taking her place in the line with the Stormcloaks, she watched with unseeing eyes as a priestess of Arkay raised her arms and began reading them their last rites.

"For the love of Talos, shut up, and let's get this over with!" The loud voice roused Kaja from her stupor.

A Stormcloak soldier strode forward, heading for the block. "Come on, I haven't got all morning!"

The executioner paused, looking for confirmation from the Imperial captain. After receiving a curt nod from her, he lifted his axe high above his head and swung it downwards. With a sickening crunch, it passed through the Stormcloak's neck with ease. His head fell forward away from his body, landing in the basket as his blood ran fresh down the block and dripped into the snow.

"Next, the wood elf!" The captain pointed directly at her, and kicked away the dead body at the block to make room.

Kaja swallowed her mouth dry. Shaking, and trying not to show it, she stumbled forward and fell to her knees. The boot of the captain pushed her down, and she held her head above the block, eyes shimmering with tears.

A roar ripped through the sky, echoing across the land. Kaja heard soldiers cry out as the axe was raised above the executioner's head...

She saw it from the corner of her vision. A great black mass circling the sky, swooping down and landing heavily atop one of the towers opposite. The impact shook the very core of the earth, and the executioner shouted as he tripped backwards, the axe falling to the ground behind him.

Dragon.

The enormous ebony being opened its mouth, releasing an explosion of sound and pure force that made the very air itself ripple. It struck Kaja and she flew backwards through the air, landing heavily on her back.

"Come on, elf, get up!" Kaja opened her eyes and winced as the pain hit her. She was still flat on her back, and her vision was cloudy. Fire rained from the sky, landing with huge blasts that rocked the buildings. People were running around screaming, and soldiers were valiantly trying to shoot down the dragon even if their arrows were having no effect.

"Get up, elf! The gods won't give us another chance!" The voice sounded again. Rolling over, Kaja blinked up at Ralof, who was standing over her. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran away. "Follow me!"

Kaja began to jog after him, her mind still jumbled from where her head had hit the ground. Ralof soon disappeared into a large stone building, and Kaja followed, glad to leave some of the noise behind.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof's voice came out as a strangled whisper. "Could the legends be true? That thing... it's a dragon!"

"Legends don't burn down villages," the Jarl spoke, his deep voice resounding off the walls.

Kaja looked around; the large stone room was empty save for a few wooden chests lined up against the wall. The remaining Stormcloaks were rummaging around in them, pulling out swords and other weapons. Hope flared inside Kaja; running over, she joined the soldiers and began to search.

After a few minutes of pushing aside crude axes and warhammers, her fingers closed around the familiar curve of her bow. Pulling it out, she smiled as she felt its weight and simple beauty. Stowing it on her back, she retrieved her quiver from the same chest. A few of her arrows were missing, but a large proportion of them were still present.

"We need to get out of here, and fast," Ulfric urged, and his soldiers fanned out, searching for a way out.

"Here, up through the tower," called out a Stormcloak soldier, already sprinting up the stairs. "We can get throu-"

He was cut short by a huge explosion as the dragon came crashing through the wall next to him. Sticking its horned black snout in through the hole it had just created, it released a torrent of red and orange flames, catching the unfortunate soldier right in the centre. He screamed in agony, before falling down dead.

The dragon took off as quickly as it had come, and Ralof ran up to appraise the damage.

"Here, see the inn on the other side?" He gestured through the gap at the flaming ruins of the inn, half its roof missing. "Jump through; I'll follow right behind you. And here." He leaned forward and cut the rope that secured her hands together.

Nodding her thanks, Kaja considered the leap she was about to make. If she managed to make the distance, she had to hope that the floor would not give way as she landed.

Taking a deep breath in, Kaja stood on the ledge and jumped, flying through the air and landing on the wood of the inn. Rolling forward as she landed, she cursed loudly as her ankle struck the frame of an abandoned bed. Springing to her feet, she searched for a way down to the lower level.

A loud thud and a grunt of pain from behind her alerted Kaja to Ralof's arrival. He stood, and began to help her search for an exit.

A gap in the floor proved to be their escape, and they left the inn far behind, sprinting away. Casting her eyes to the sky, Kaja watched in awe as the dragon flew through the air with such agility and grace, far beyond what one would expect from such a hulking creature.

"Which way?" Kaja asked, watching as Ralof looked around, taking in the destruction all around them. The charred bodies of soldiers and townspeople alike lay on the ground, some burned beyond recognition.

"Ralof?" Kaja said again, and Ralof seemed to reanimate.

"Over there," he said, pointing towards the road that lead towards the south of the town.

They sprinted off, ducking under buildings to avoid fireballs, and passing many wounded Imperial soldiers sprawled on the ground. The moans of dying men echoed throughout the courtyard, and Kaja tried to keep her eyes averted.

"Ralof! You damned traitor!" The shout came from the young soldier who had been calling the Stormcloaks to the block.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You cannot stop us." Ralof's voice was filled with grim determination as he looked the soldier before him straight in the eye.

Hadvar swore. "Fine. I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

He ran off, back towards the centre of town to join the Imperial's defence, leaving Kaja and Ralof alone. At Ralof's prompt, they made for the nearby arch that signified the entrance to the town. Kaja glanced over her shoulder as she ran, but could see no one giving chase.

The two escapees continued to run for a while, until the sounds of the raging battle faded away. Ralof stopped, panting, and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it," he gasped, in between ragged breaths. "My sister runs the mill in Riverwood, and from what I remember, it's fairly nearby."

"Let's go then," Kaja replied, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to rest for a time, but they could not afford to stop.

They resumed their pace until they reached the small township of Riverwood. Build on the banks of the White River, it was surrounded by lush forests and foliage. The whole place was calm; news had obviously not yet left Helgen.

"Gerdur!" Ralof shouted, waving his arms in the air. A young Nord woman with a kind face looked up, and her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Ralof.

"Brother!" She called, running to greet him. "Why are you here? I thought you were with Ulfric!"

"I have grave news," Ralof said quietly. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yes, of course," Gerdur replied, looking past Ralof and noticing Kaja for the first time. "And who is that?"

Ralof sighed. "I'll explain everything as soon as we're alone."


End file.
